Anything for You
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Lucy is a little confused about what to do with her virginity!
Why is losing your virginity so hard?

Like seriously, am I the only one left in the guild?

I walked from my bed to my wardrobe and looked at all the unused lingerie sets that I had purchased over the years. What kind of nineteen year old woman is still a virgin? Mirajane lost hers when she was fifteen! She's got 7 years of sexual experience on me...

Maybe that's why losing your virginity is so hard... No man wants an unexperienced woman...

I shut the drawn in frustration and walked out the door and jogged towards the Guild hall.

-TIME-

I walked through the doors and saw the usual brawls occurring in the middle of the hall. I walked over to the counter and sat with a huff. Mirajane swept over, noticing my gloom and set down my favorite drink in front of me. She looked at me with curiosity and worry in her eyes, but also looked like she wanted to help.

"Something on your mind Lucy? Need to talk about it?" She offered, cleaning a glass and peering at me through the crystal.

"Yeah, but it's a bit of an odd subject." I warned, playing with my fingers delicately.

"I love odd things!" Mirajane replied enthusiastically.

"Well... I-uh. Can we go somewhere a little more private than an open counter in the middle of one of the biggest guild halls?" She gave me a questioning look and nodded.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked in a gentler tone. I sighed and took her hand, leading her towards the girls bathroom.

Sometimes the bathroom is the best place for serious conversation.

I pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door and sighed and slid down the door slowly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling in front of me. I sighed and looked at her.

"I-I want to lose my virginity all ready!" I declared, not too loud but enough to be embarrassing.

"Lucy... That's a big step, are you sure that's something you want?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes! I'm positive. I want a man to appreciate and worship my body, but I also don't want this uncertainty in my heart. I want to know what it's like to be connected to one person so intimately. I need to know what it's like at least once before I die. And with this line of work the sooner the better." I explained, looking at my knees embarrassed.

"Well... When you put it that way, it is a little hard to argue with you. But this is something you can never take back, you have to be really sure it's something you want to do Lucy. Are you sure you aren't just craving a boyfriend or a heavy make-out session behind the guild? Because I can hook you up with a cute boy right now if that's what you need." I sighed and shook my head, looking her in the eyes.

"No, I _need_ to know what it's like Mirajane. Life is so short, and for wizards it can be even shorter. I'd like to have sex and experience that feeling, the emotion tied to it. But I also don't want the person to be in it just for the sake of taking my virginity..." I said, laying my heart on the table... Mirajane sat down and looked me in the eye.

"You've got a tall order there, Lucy. I don't know how well I can fill it. But know for sure I won't let just anyone have your virginity! I'll take it myself if I have to." She winked, looking at my chest for a few moments.

"U-uh, I don't swing that way Mira, but thanks for the offer." She gave a cute little smile and nodded.

"Anything for you dear!" I smiled back and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Does anyone come to mind of who I could ask? I-I don't think falling in love and going on dates is going to be the best option for me. I want it to be soon." I said, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

"Do you want a relationship afterwards?" Mira asked, trying to get more information.

"I won't say no if we feel something during the action, if not I won't be clingy." Mira nodded and seemed to be taking notes in her head.

"Alright, so an emotional one night stand with the possibility of a relationship if the sex is good?" I shook my head.

"The sex doesn't have to be particularly good, if we feel something, we feel something. If not, then at least I got to have that night with them. I want them to treat me with care and I want to know that I'm not being used as a quick fuck." Mira glared at me for my language but didn't say anything.

"What about Loke? I'm sure he'd be gentle and willing to take you to bed!" She suggested, seeming very pleased with herself.

"He's one of my contracted spirits, it would feel wrong if I tried anything like that with him. And not to mention he is the definition of a playboy. Not the one I want to give my virtue." Mira nodded thoughtfully and snapped her fingers.

"There's Reedus! He could paint you a picture of how amazing he would be!" I almost gagged.

"No... No way in hell, he's like a father figure to me. I'd be dry as a bone and insanely uncomfortable. Isn't there anyone else in the guild you can think of?" She seemed to think even harder, and shrugged.

"No one that's here currently. How long until your next mission?" She asked.

"Well, Natsu and Happy are out helping Erza and Gray on a job right now. I had to stay behind because of an injury to my knee. Although I would've been fine in plenty of time." I grumbled, remembering the flamehead idiot arguing with me over staying home. And my wallet did not appreciate that argument.

"That's it! Ask Gray!" I just about passed out from embarrassment on the spot.

"There is no way in hell I could ask Gray. He's like my brother, and it wouldn't really big that big of a reveal since he gets naked almost all the time anyways." Mirajane nodded and gave me a sly look.

"I've heard Natsu can set the sheets on fire with the experience he is packing." My cheeks went red hot as I looked away from her prying eyes.

"N-No way! Natsu doesn't see me that way! And he has Lisanna, I don't stand a chance." If possible, Mirajane's smile grew wider as she stared at me for a few moments.

"You didn't say anything about not liking him that way, missy. Honestly, he doesn't have to be ready to take his vows that night. Sometimes the best thing to do is give it to someone who you know cares for you. Natsu is your best friend isn't he?" I nodded out of reflex.

Natsu has been there for me since the very first day in this guild. I owe a lot to him. He's protective and kind, also loyal and generous. But strong as well as gentle. I've always held this strong admiration for him since I saw him fight for the first time. Could he be the one I've been searching for to take this damn V-card of mine? I know he wouldn't tell a soul, Natsu would never. Especially because it would damage him if he spoke bad of me in the guild anyway. But Natsu would never do anything to hurt me regardless... Something about this feels awkward. Would I ruin our friendship if I asked him to sleep with me? What if he said no and doesn't want to work with me anymore? I can't lose him in my life, I won't. He means far too much to me to lose him over something as ridiculous as my virginity... Maybe I will just ask Gray instead. Bad plan actually, Juvia would kill me...

"Don't hurt yourself, Lucy. This is all just food for thought. In the end, it is your virginity, do what or who you want with it. I certainly judge you." I sighed and looked into her calming eyes.

"W-who did you lose it to Mira? I know you were young, but who was it?" I asked. She gave me a distant smile and seemed to lose herself to her thoughts for a moment.

"A boy in a village we saved. It was his first time too and he wanted to repay me with everything he had to offer me. It was one of the most emotional and passionate times of my life. It was messy and awkward, but so special to me. He made me feel amazing and I wouldn't take that night back for anything." Mira looked into my nervous eyes and set her hands on my shoulders. "You don't need to be so scared, Lucy. This is a important thing, but you don't need to fear it. Please, think it over and decide who you want as your partner. Everything will turn out alright, I know it." With that, Mirajane stood up and walked out of the bathroom to leave me to my thoughts.

-TIME-

I walked home that night and sat down in my living room, thoughts swarming my head.

Natsu, huh?

He wasn't bad looking... Okay, he's insanely hot but let's leave that out of it for right now. Mira says he's experienced and considering he's one of my best friends, he would take care of me and make sure that it wasn't widely know I had been sullied. Hmm...

I trust Natsu more than anyone in that guild...

I want to give my virginity to my best friend in the whole world... Natsu Dragneel.

-TIME-

I walked into the guild the next week and saw a familiar mop of spiky pink hair sat at a table.

"Natsu! You're back!" I shouted, running over and engulfing my friend in a big hug.

"Hey there Lucy! It's good to see you!" He said, picking me up and spinning me around a bit before setting me back onto my feet. My eyes wandered over to the counter where Mira was watching with her hawk-eyes.

"It's good to see you too. How did everything go? None of you are hurt or anything right?" I asked, acknowledging the rest of the group.

"Nah, nothing serious. Mainly scrapes and bruises now." Gray said, looking at his arm that was a little purple around his bicep.

"I'm glad you guys did well. I knew you could do it!" I said, leaning on Natsu.

"Enough about our petty bruises. How is your knee, Lucy?" Erza asked, eyeing my bare legs.

"It's fine, one of Mira's potions fixed it up like new! Thanks for the concern." Gray laughed and looked at me.

"Natsu was worrying the whole time we were gone. 'What if she falls and she can't move to get to her phone!' 'What if her knee hurts and she can't get up to go get her medicine!?' 'What if someone takes advantage of her because she can't move very well!' Those are some of the joys we got to listen to on our way to that village. Hothead over there was worried about you, we all were. Glad to see you up and around again Luce." Erza nodded. Happy tugged at my finger gently.

"Hey Lucy! Can you cook something in celebration for us coming back alive?!" He asked in his animated voice.

"Come on cat, Lucy is probably still recovering. If anything we should cook for her!" Gray defended, glaring at Happy.

"That's alright, although I am pretty tired. Probably won't tonight, maybe tomorrow?" I offered, looking directly at Natsu.

"Gray and I can't tomorrow. We are meeting with Makurov all afternoon talking about territories and important things of that nature." Suddenly, Wendy and Carla appeared out of no where.

"Tom-cat. I have request for you." Carla said, walking towards Happy with her natural elegance.

"W-what is it my precious feline?!" Happy asked in his usual Carla induced haze.

"Wendy needs a supervisor tomorrow while I'm at a meeting with Makurov, do you think you could wait with her down here whilst the meeting is in session?" Happy looked at Natsu for a moment then back at Carla and nodded.

"Aye sir!" He announced happily, watching the white cat and blue-hair girl walk back into the crowd.

"Well, I guess it'll just be me then." Natsu said, looking at me.

"If that doesn't bother you." I replied.

"Not at all! I love your food!" He smiled.

"Come by around seven, then. We can catch up!" Natsu gave a big smile and nodded.

"Yeah! I like the sound of that! I'll see you then!" He shouted, chasing after Happy who was currently trotting after Carla and Wendy.

Tomorrow, Natsu... We'll be one.

-TIME-

It was 6:45 and I was sweating buckets.

Actually I wasn't sweating at all, but, it just felt like I was.

What a great explanation Lucy, I'm sure they're really interested in that! You're supposed to be a novelist after all!

A knock on my door brought me out of my head.

I walked over and opened the door to reveal Natsu standing alone on my door step. My center was already dripping in anticipation for tonight. Believe me, I'm no prude. I know what masturbation is and I frequent the activity, but, I really don't think that'll be enough tonight.

"Come on in!" I said, smiling brightly as I let him enter my house.

"Thanks! What did you make for dinner?" He asked, sitting down in my chair.

"Fish, potatoes, carrots and some cakes." Natsu smiled in excitement.

"Sounds amazing, although food in general sounds amazing. So, thanks for inviting me over!" I shrugged as if it were no big deal and set him up at the table.

Dinner conversation was light and comfortable, as it normally is between Natsu and I. Conversation flows so easily between us, as if speaking to one another is the most natural thing in the world.

I had just brought out the cakes when the nerve hit me.

I have to ask now, or I never will!

Come on, Lucy. You got this. Just ask him.

"Hey, Natsu?" I asked, looking up from my dessert. He looked back, politely setting down his food and paying attention to me. Which was a first.

"Yeah, Lucy? Whatcha need?" He asked, taking a sneaky little bite from his lemon cake.

"I-I have an important question to ask you. And all I ask is that you hear my explanation before you react. Okay?" He seemed concerned but trust filled his eyes and he gave a little nod in my direction.

"Ask away, Lucy Heartfilia." He said, giving me his undivided attention.

"It is a big crude and awkward, but I'm just going to come out and say it... I-I want you to take my virginity Natsu." He grew pale for a few seconds but the color regained after a few deep breaths.

"Lucy, do you know what you're asking from me?" I nodded and reached across the table for his hand.

"I asked for you not to react until I explained myself." He shrugged.

"Fair enough, go on then." I took a shaky breath and continued.

"I want to know what it's like to be connected to someone so intimately... In our line of work, the future is never a guarantee, and I want to live my life to the fullest. I know it seems like a stupid thing to want, but I want to feel that love at least once in my life." I said, looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Well... Lucy, I-I don't really see you as more than a friend. I mean, you're gorgeous and I could develop feelings for you over time, it's just, right now I don't really see you in that light." He explained, gazing at me cautiously.

"I understand, but... Do you love me as your best friend Natsu?" I asked, keeping his warm hand in my own.

"Yes, Lucy. I do love you that way." He replied, holding my hand in his.

"Then, as my best friend, I ask you to take my virginity from me. I don't trust anyone else more than you to take it."

Natsu seemed torn as he thought about my offer for a few moments. He looked worried and a bit embarrassed.

"Do you truly want me to take it, Lucy? This isn't something you can do over." I nodded and peered into his eyes.

"I want you to have it. Truly. I trust you more than anyone else in this entire world." Natsu stood and walked over to me.

"Then come to bed, Lucy Heartfilia." My heart jumped into my throat as he pulled me from my chair and into his arms.

His lips found my own moving slowly and gently, gauging my reactions.

"Mmm... Natsu..." I moaned softly into his lips. After a few minutes of kissing he lead me to my bed and sat me down before crawling on top of me.

"Is this okay, Lucy? Or do you want to be on top?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I want you on top Natsu." I answered, pulling him back to my lips for a few moments.

"You're lips are so soft, Lucy." Natsu groaned against my mouth, while moving his hands to my hips to rub small circles.

I pulled his vest off and let it fall to the floor, his scarf joining it a few moments later in a small pile on my floor.

"You're turn," he teased softly, taking my top off and throwing it to add to our collection on the ground next to my bed. I instinctively covered myself against his eyes as I felt my face get very very hot under his gaze. The wizard smiled softly at me, taking my hands and moving them out of the way of my bust. "Never feel like you have to hide from me. Ever. Never be afraid of being yourself when you're with me." He said confidently, kissing me again and letting me feel the prominent buldge in the front of his pants.

His erection was hot, and his skin was warming up all over the place. It seemed as though he was catching on fire. Which wouldn't surprise me, due to Mirajane's stories of his past encounters with women. All of them ended with a certain wizard stumbling into fairy tail the next day in need of one of Mirajane's pain killer potions. I hope he spared me of that pain tonight.

"N-natsu? Can you please take it easy tonight?" I asked quietly, not wanting to upset him. Hell if he was dead set on pounding me into next week I wouldn't complain, but seeing as how I have never done this, a little patience and TLC was necessary.

"Of course, Lucy. We'll take it as slow or as fast as you want. Anything I should know before we get to business?" He asked, kissing my shoulder gently.

"Don't call it business... And do you have a condom?" I asked, blushing.

"Yeah." He answered, pulling his pants down and grabbing a small foil packet out of his back pocket. While he was rolling the plastic on, I got a good look at his endowment.

And let me tell you, I was not disappointed.

He was the perfect size... Not too long, but long enough to give me plenty of pleasure, and if we decided to go at it in the future, plenty of pain. And he wasn't so thick I'd feel like I was being impaled by a baseball bat, he was thick enough to fill me up...

"See something you like, Lucy?" He asked, walking over and crawling over top of me again.

"Yes..." I whimpered as he pulled my little skirt off my body, discarding it to the floor along with everything else we'd forgotten about.

"Alright, Lucy. Let's see if you're wet enough-wow, jeez Lucy! I didn't know you'd get this excited!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at his glistening fingers in the candle light.

"Don't make fun of me." I warned, still focused on his beautiful cock.

"You're so wet for me, I can't believe some lingering touches and a few hot kisses got you drenched. You're so responsive, I love that in a woman." My cheek got hot again as I felt him prod against my center gently, just letting me know it was almost show time.

"Natsu..." I whispered, looking into his charcoal eyes.

"Do you want to stop? We totally can if you don't want to do this." He said, starting to move away from me.

"No, just," I reached out and interlocked our fingers together and pulled him back down on top of me. "Hurry up and get inside me. Please." He nodded and began to push and stretch his way inside me. His face contorted in a sort of blissful agony as he slowly but surely made his way inside me.

"Shit, Lucy... So tight. So _hot._ " Hearing Natsu describe me as hot was possibly one of the most attractive things I'd ever heard a man utter. If I was hot to a Dragon Slayer, I must be pretty damn hot.

Not like I didn't know that already?

I felt the stinging pain begin as he stretched me to capacity and tore my virgin walls open.

"Ah... Natsu, it hurts." I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I know, Lucy. I'm sorry," He said, kissing my forehead gently. "But it'll feel good here in a few minutes. Give it time. Hold onto my hand and don't let go. Not now, not ever." He said so assuredly. I felt my fingers squeeze his tighter, gaining a little squeeze in return as we waited for me to adjust to his size.

After a few moments, the sting ebbed into a small throbbing. The urge to have Natsu move was beginning to emerge and I shifted my hips, hoping to egg him on to my true desires.

"Fast or slow, Lucy?" He asked, moving at a temperate rate. My mind was barely there, so making a conscious decision was not really possible for me at that moment.

"J-just take it easy on me, please." I begged, watching Natsu work his cock in and out of me like clock work. Or should I say, cock work.

No?

Sorry, bad timing.

"Fuck, Lucy. You're pussy is so, amazing." Natsu breathed as he moved slowly, opening me up and giving me insane amounts of pleasure at the same time.

"Natsu, Natsu! You're so big! I can feel you, I can taste you... Kiss me.." I ordered softly, aching for his lips against mine once more. I felt his rough lips meet mine in a passionate kiss as he wrapped his free hand around one of my legs, lifting it into the air for a different angle. This new angle made him feel as thought he was going to push inside my womb! There was no way he was that big, was he? To be fair I'm not 100% sure I know where my womb is located in my nether regions, but the entirety of my girl was screaming for Natsu's beautiful dick.

It was so smooth, yet pounded into me at a deliciously slow and deep tempo. Causing the friction I so desperately desired.

"Are you getting close, Lucy? You're squeezing the life outta me! I'm not sure if I can last that long!" He warned, moving a bit faster than his original tempo.

"Yes, Natsu. I'm close!" I cried out into the night air.

"That's good, Lucy! I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my cock. Please!" Natsu breathed into my ear as he moved even harder into my drenched core.

The erotic sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room as Natsu worked towards both of our climaxes.

"I'm going to give you some extra help here." He said, reaching down and started messaging my clit in little circles to get me over the edge we had be steadily approaching for some time.

"Oh FUCK!" Is screamed, gripping the sheet tightly in one hand. "Natsu! Natsu Natsu Natsu!" I shouted his name as if it were the only word I was ever taught!

"That's right, Lucy! Say my name for me! Please say my name! My whole name. Tell me what you want me to do!" It was all so much... He was in me, he was above me. He was everywhere. I wanted all of him. I felt this spark between our locked hands as my climax overtook me.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL PLEASE CUM IN ME!" I screamed as the entire world seemed to shatter into glass, while Natsu pieced it back together at the same time. Moments later I felt a boiling heat in my stomach; Natsu stilling a few seconds after that.

"Lucy... Lucy..." He breathed into my neck as he gave a few more lazy thrusts into me.

Our hearts were racing when he pulled out of me and laid down by my side.

"Natsu... Thank you." I breathed once I could speak again. I felt him squeeze my hand lightly as we stared at the ceiling in the afterglow.

"You're more than welcome Lucy, thank you for letting me be your first. It is an honor." He said, kissing my shoulder gently.

"D-does this mean, we are...?" I asked, looking into his tired eyes.

"No, Lucy. I'm not your boyfriend and you are not my girlfriend. I did this for you because I'm your best friend... And I'll do it again if you give me a good reason to." He said, pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Was I not good enough?" I asked, worried. Natsu held me tighter and shook his head.

"Lucy, you were perfect. Please don't think that's the reason. I just don't see you in that way, I told you that before we made it to the bedroom. But that doesn't mean I can't fall in love with you." He said, keeping me in his arms. I smiled at his honesty and kind words and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Natsu. Honestly." I said, cuddling into his warmth.

"Anything for you, Lucy. Anything for you."


End file.
